BB App Store
|seasonsappeared = Big Brother 20 (US) }} is the main twist of Big Brother 20 (US). Press Release Retrieved from CBS.com This summer, it's time to twist up the game of Big Brother—and the power is in your hands, America! You get to decide which Season 20 Houseguest is trending in the BB house by answering a series of questions. Each week, the Houseguest who gets the most responses will be considered "trending" and allowed to enter the BB App Store, resulting in power apps or punishments that could crash their game. Once a Houseguest wins a power app or punishment, they are ineligible to receive another one. "BB App Store" Room Gallery BBAppStore 1.JPG BBAppStore 2.JPG BBAppStore 3.JPG Big Brother App Store List of Chosen Apps Power Apps |-|Week 1= Bonus Life Description: This power gives you or the houseguest of your choosing the CHANCE to return to the game if evicted. This power is good through the first four evictions. But here's the catch, if the Bonus Life is not used at one of the first three evictions, the 4th person evicted automatically gets a chance to return to the game. Outcome: The App was won by Sam Bledsoe. After not using the app for the first 3 weeks, Sam won the Week 4 HoH in order to still have control over who the app was used on, and eventually got Kaitlyn Herman evicted, but when the Bonus Life competition was offered, she couldn't complete it in time, thus eliminating both her and the Bonus Life. Had Kaitlyn returned, it was announced that she would have been granted immunity for that week, and thus a free pass into the Jury stage. |-|Week 2= The Cloud Description: Keep yourself from going on the block at any one Nomination Ceremony or Veto Meeting. If you are worried you could be nominated, sit in the cloud, and you cannot be put on the block. You have a two-month subscription to the Cloud. So for the next eight weeks, you may choose one time in which to use the Cloud to keep yourself safe! Outcome: The App was won by Tyler Crispen. It ended up becoming the last app left in the game, as the Bonus Life was used automatically, and the Identity Theft was eliminated alongside its holder. However, the app remained unused throughout most of the two month period, and after his alliance members Angela Rummans and Kaycee Clark won HoH and PoV respectively during Week 9, the last week that the app was in play, Tyler did not need to use the Cloud, and so it expired. |-|Week 3= Identity Theft Description: At any point in the first half of the game, you can secretly steal the identity of one Head of Household at the Nomination Ceremony! The reigning HOH cannot be nominated and will still control the replacement nominee at the Veto Meeting. When only 8 houseguests remain, the Identity Theft power is no longer in play. Outcome: The App was won by Bayleigh Dayton. After initially telling Faysal Shafaat about the app immediately after winning it, Bayleigh kept it a secret until she won the Week 5 HoH and told Rachel Swindler in order to convince her to be a Pawn. Rachel then told Angela Rummans, who then told the rest of their alliance, before Brett Robinson exposed it to the entire house at the live eviction. Angela won the next HoH and targeted Bayleigh because of the Power App, and successfully backdoored her, sending Bayleigh to The Jury House, and eliminating the Identity Theft. Although there was a chance for Bayleigh to get back into the game, the return would bring the number of houseguests to 8, so even if she returned, the app would still be out of play due to naturally expiring. Crap Apps |-|Week 1= Hamazon Description: Congratulations, Hamazon will be delivering you packages all week long! Every time you hear there is a Hamazon delivery, retrieve your package and prepare to feast! With Hamazon, freshness is key! So you must eat all the ham in each delivery as soon as it arrives. |-|Week 2= Yell! Description: For the next 24 hours, an Angry Reviewer will be unleashed into the house at random times to loudly give feedback on you and your game. |-|Week 3= Read It! Description: Congratulations, you are the new narrator for an Audio Book version of Hamlet! Every time you hear "To Read or Not to Read... To Read", you must put on your Shakespeare costume, go to the reading area, stand on your soapbox and in your best Shakespearean accent, read from the Hamlet book out loud. When you hear "To Read or Not to Read... Not to Read", you will stop reading. This punishment will continue until you have read the entire book. History Trivia * Since Faysal Shafaat is a Muslim, he was given vegetarian ham as a substitute for the Hamazon punishment. * The two unused Power Apps were "Re-Draw" and "Upgrade". Both would re-appear in Big Brother 21 (US) as the Chaos and Panic Whacktivity Powers respectively. * The two unused Crap Apps were "Fake News" and "Spammed". * Coincidentally, the first App recipients, Sam Bledsoe and Faysal, won Head of Household and Power of Veto respectively during Week 4, the first week where the App Store was out of play. ** Additionally, during Week 5, the two houseguests still in possession of Power Apps (Bayleigh Dayton and Tyler Crispen) won the HoH and PoV competitions respectively. * The Bonus Life Re-Entry Competition took place in the App Store. * Bayleigh is the only Power App recipient to be evicted with their app still active. Many fans have claimed that she was "voted out with an idol", a reference to how many Survivor players are eliminated with a Hidden Immunity Idol in their possession. * All three selected Power Apps expired without being used by their owner, and had no effect on the game. ** The Bonus Life went unused by Sam, and so it was naturally activated on its expiration date. *** The Bonus Life challenge ended up being failed, so no one returned despite the activation. ** The Cloud went unused by Tyler and expired. ** The Identity Theft was unused by the time of Bayleigh's eviction and was eliminated with her, and its expiration date would already have passed by the day that Bayleigh got a chance to re-enter the game, so it wouldn't have come back with her. References External Links Category:Twists Category:Big Brother 20 (US)